Digital Generation
by MissSerendipity2014
Summary: The Vocaloids have finally risen up and the newly Generation 6 Vocaloids are coming in. Everyone seems happy about it, but there's only one little problem; who's going to be a part of it? That's right; Your OC! SYOC OPEN. Rules and form on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another SYOC! This time, it's for Vocaloid. Generation 6 is coming up, bigger and better than ever. But, who will be a part of it? That's right! You!**

* * *

Miku and Kaito both sat at a table, as did other Vocaloids. Today, their Master was discussing something about adding a Generation 6 for the Vocaloid Family, and everyone had seemed to be happy.

"We'll get to mentor the new ones!" Miku cheered.

"They can perform with us, and we can teach them all about Vocaloid!" Rin and Len both clapped.

"New songs to sing!" Everyone shouted.

Their master, however, quieted them down for an important say in the conversation. "What is it, Master?" Yuki asked.

"We need have people to be a part of it though.." He sighed.

"I have an idea!"

"What is it, Luka?"

"We can send out applications and put them in malls, stores, anywhere where lots of people go." She suggested.

"That is a good idea.."

"Yeah! I agree with Luka-san!"

"Me too!"

The master nodded. "Well, then it's settled. We'll send out applications all over the country, and even out of Japan."

"Well then? What are we waiting for?!" Gumi asked, getting a piece of paper from under the table. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter! I'll be posting the rules and the form on my profile! **


	2. Set and Action!

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a bonus chapter of Digital Generation! This chapter is basically about the Vocaloids preparing for the applications to come in, and while they do, start making plans for the new Vocaloids coming in.**

**C.C: Thanks for reviewing the story!**

* * *

"Okay, so, did we get any apps yet?" Miku asked, twirling a lock of her teal hair.

"Nope. Not yet." Luka replied.

"Miku, you've asked that question 10 times._ Wait_." Gumi hissed.

"I'm sorry! It's just that...I'm so, so, so, so, so excited!" She started laughing then, and Gumi and Luka both wondered what was wrong with that girl.

"Yeah...anyways, where are Rin and Len?" Gumi asked Luka.

"Outside beating Kaito with their yellow water guns I bought for their birthday." Gumi raised a eyebrow and then turned to look out the window; sure enough, the twins were beating the life out of the ice-cream loving man while squirting him with water.

"Really Luka? You know they love beating that man." Luka giggled.

"That's what makes it so funny!" Gumi sighed. _"Am I the only normal one in this house?"_

**-9:30 AM, Vocaloid House-**

"We should start setting up." Luka said, cutting some celery.

"But first we should lay out everything, right?" Gakupo asked.

"Yeah. What about the dancing parts?" Rin yelled while chasing Len over the sofa.

"We'll do that, Rin. And stop chasing Len; I'm not paying any more hospital bills."

Len and Rin then stopped and sat down on the floor. Luka had promised everyone that she would help with the bigger things, such as the auditions, clothes, and even the mentoring. Len and Rin both couldn't wait to be mentors, and Miku thought the same. Everyone was chatting about the mentoring system, or either tried helping other Vocaloids by setting up the rooms, clothes, and the audition stage.

**-Audition Set-**

A large black table sat at the front of a medium sized silver stage with black curtains. The stairs stood at the right side, so anyone wouldn't break their legs trying to climb up. Lastly, a microphone stood on the stage, just in case someone wanted to sing acapella.

Luka grinned. "So far, so good! Everything looks wonder-wait...Len?"

The blonde looked up. "Huh?"

"Can you move that mic just a_ little_ bit farther to the left? It looks crooked." He nodded and went up on the stage to fix it. "Is that good?" She nodded.

"Okay! Now everything looks perfect!" She clapped her hands together as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hey, Luka?" The woman turned her head.

"Hmm?" "Do you like this idea?" She laughed.

"Of course I do! I remembered when I mentored you, and now you can follow in my steps!" She giggled.

"I'm actually happy about it myself. I can't wait to see what kinds of talent people can bring into this." He said, leaning on her shoulder.

"With you in the mix, it's sure to be a successful generation indeed."

"Thanks, Luka."

"Anytime, Lenny."

* * *

**Ugh. Boring chapter is boring. I've been away from my laptop so long that my muse was gone ;_;**

**Anyway, I'm happy to say that C.C has reviewed and followed! Right this minute, he's sending a character! **

**Also, no love triangles or really over-the-top OC's. Not everyone's father walked out the minute their mother gave birth to them, you know...**

**Read, Review, and Submit!~Serendipity out!**


	3. Audition Time: Arisa Hayashi

**Hey everyone! Once again, I have another chapter for Digital Generation! However, this time, it's a audition chapter! I have one submission already, and it's fro S. So here we go!**

**Audition Song: River by The Belle Game**

* * *

**Audition Time: Arisa Hayashi**

"Quiet!" A manager yelled over the thousands of people crowding the waiting room. Today was the day that Generation 6 auditions were announced, and a river of people swarmed the Crypton waiting room. Literally.

"Arisa Hayashi!" He yelled. Silence. "Arisa Hayashi!" After three minutes, a girl with chocolate brown locks cascading down her back, blue eyes, and pale-reddish coloured skin stepped up shyly. "It's your turn, Arisa." She nodded and then stepped out on the stage.

Three judges, all either dressed in black or silver clothing stood at the table. These were the famous Vocaloids; Luka, Kaito, and Len. The three judges smiled at the 16 year old warmly.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Luka asked.

"A-arisa Hayashi, miss." She stuttered out. She looked deathly nervous.

"And what will you be singing?" Kaito wrote down her name on a piece of paper.

"River by the Belle Game." She replied.

"Okay then, whenever you're ready, kay?" She nodded, then breathed slowly, picking up the microphone.

**_There's a place,_**

**_That I've found,_**

**_Full of sins,_**

**_That you've drowned,_**

**_I've been your river,_**

**_I've been your river _**

**_Since we were kids._**

She breathed lowly. Closing her eyes, she started to sing again.

_**There's a rhyme,**_

_**And a case,**_

_**For the things,**_

_**You've misplaced.**_

_**I've been your giver,**_

_**I've been your giver;**_

_**Since we were kids.**_

_**Take a little more,**_  
_**Take a little more,**_  
_**Take a little more from me..**_

_**Do you feel..**_

_**Me at your side?**_

_**I've been filled,**_

_**With all you've denied.**_

_**Even a sliver of your cry,**_

_**Could make a river, **_

_**Against my pride..**_

Luka turned to Kaito, who was nodding. "I love the way she holds her notes..." Luka wrote that down in the strengths category. So far, so good.

_**Take a little more,**_  
_**Take a little more,**_  
_**Take a little more from me!**_  
_**Take a little more,**_  
_**Take a little more,**_  
_**Take a little more from me!**_

She held more notes and then had a stronger voice when she did them. Kaito was smiling now. "I think I see a star, Luka.." She quietly giggled.

_**Take a little more,**_  
_**Take a little more,**_  
_**Take a little more from me!**_  
_**Take a little more,**_  
_**Take a little more,**_  
_**Take a little more from me...!**_

Arisa opened her eyes. Kaito caught her eyes and winked at her. "Thank you, Arisa." She bowed and, even though it was a small smile, she smiled..

"Luka, how about you first?" She nodded and then grinned.

"That. Was. Beautiful. I love the way you sing, and you held your notes with the right pitch and I just loved it!" Arisa's heart skipped a beat.

"Len?"

"Everything what Luka said. It was beautiful, and you have a lot of talent. But I'd say you should work on projecting your voice a little, kay?" Arisa uttered out a small yes.

"Last one, Kaito?" Kaito grinned. "Arisa..how can I say this? I love the way you held those notes, I love the pitch, but most of all, I love the mere emotion to you added to the song. That's what made it so extraordinary." He finished.

"So? Everyone?" Luka asked lightly.

"You're accepted into Generation 6!" Arisa was crying now, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Thank you..thank you so much!" She sniffled and walked down the stairs in order to get her slip of paper from Luka. All of the judges hugged the girl, but Kaito hugged her the longest/and the tightest/. "Thank you so much everyone!" She walked out of the door and held the slip to her chest.

She was always the unlucky one, but now things were really looking up. She looked at the slip and turned it to the back.

**_I'll see you in a week, Asa-chan. ~Kaito_**

* * *

**First audition chappie! But first, let's all clap for Asa-tan! I really love that character, an S, I hope I did your character justice, because I'll be super happy if I did. **

**Seriously.**

**Not kidding.**

**I'll jump around my room and scream out happy notes of joy if I did. **

**But anyway, aside from my craziness, I'm actually happy that you submitted your OC, and that you favorited one of my stories. Just thank you so much~! **

**Peace, Love, and Anime! ~Serendipity out!**

**Next up: Nikko Fujiyama, my OC. **


	4. Audition Time: Nikko Fujiyama

**Hey everyone! Another chapter of Digital Generation is here! This time, my OC, Nikko Fujiyama, is auditioning! She is 11 years old and is ready to take on anything this Generation throws at her!...Except a cereal box. **

**Audition Song: Somebody Told Me by Cassandra Kubinski **

* * *

Again, another day of auditioning for Generation 6. More crowds of people swam in the waiting room, hoping to be picked and chosen for Generation 6. The manager stepped out once again, his clipboard tucked under his arm.

"Do we have a Nikko Fujiyama?!" Everyone moved out of the way as a small girl made her way to the manager. She had curly black hair tied in one ponytail, golden eyes, and caramel coloured skin. "That's me, mister!" She raised her hand. "Well then, come on out!" With that, she walked on the stage and closed the curtain.

At the judging table stood three new judges; Meiko, Gakupo, and Gumi. Gumi was Nikko's favorite composer by far, and seeing her right now in person made her heart flutter.

"What will you be singing, Nikko?" Meiko asked, getting her pen ready.

"Somebody Told Me by Cassandra Kubinski, along with my piano. " Gumi motioned for her to start when she was ready.

Then the girl sat on the bench and started to play her song.

_**Somebody told me I'd be fine,**_

_**Shook her head, smiled, and wiped off mine..**_

_**And so I saw the sight of strength,**_

_**And heard the sounds of healing..**_

_**I learned to read it like a sign,**_

_**She was beside me, I was fine.**_

Then she played some little notes on her piano and looked at Gumi, who was smiling lightly.

**_Somebody told it's alright, _**

**_Each time a nightmare,_**

**_Wrecked my night.._**

**_Then held me close, _**

**_But not too tight, _**

**_'Till dreaming came upon me.._**

**_Sometimes I think about those nights, _**

**_Safe in her arms, where I took flight..._**

**_And there were times where I swore, _**

**_That our relation was a curse, _**

**_And there were times where she was just the worst,_**

**_And angrily, we both crashed down,_**

**_Forgiveness helped me see, _**

**_A grain of comedy; in every tragedy._**

**_Somebody showed me with her soul, _**

**_Lack of perfection makes us whole.._**

More little notes came from her piano as she giggled.

**_And when my dream arrived,_**

**_She let me go for my desires, _**

**_She let me go so gently, _**

**_Told me I would be okay, _**

**_Now I for her, can do the same.._**

**_But I can't stop,_**

**_The tears that fall, _**

**_into my smile, today._**

Nikko wiped away some tears and sniffled.

**_I was a seed, now I'm a rose, _**

**_Stronger than any wind that blows, _**

**_And I'll go on, for I have always more to give_**

**_And this I know, 'cause.._**

**_Somebody told me..._**

**_So..._**

She finished and looked at the judges, wiping away stray tears that managed to fall from her face. Meiko was smiling, Gakupo was in shock, and Gumi was trying to wipe away stray tears that had fallen too.

"Meiko?" Meiko wet her lips and smiled to the girl warmly. "Nikko...that was..amazing. It just was. I loved the pitch of your voice and how it sounded. Just amazing." Nikko giggled.

"Gakupo." "That, in itself, was a beautiful piece, along with the piano. It was just so sentimental. Look, you've even made my sister cry." Gumi laughed while she wiped away some more tears.

"Gumi?" "Koi, that was beautiful and just extraordinary. If there was anything I would like for you to work on; it would be your projection and a less airy tone, but other than that, it was pitch perfect!" Nikko giggled.

"Nikko Fujiyama, welcome to Generation 6!" The girl gasped and ran down the stage to get her slip of paper. "Thank you so so much everyone! I'll try my hardest! I'm sure of it!" She said while being hugged by Gumi.

After that, she went outside and looked at the slip of paper. And when she did, she whooped for joy.

_See me at the studio in a week, okay? -Gumi _

* * *

**That was Nikko's audition chapter! Really though, Nikko had a sister who taught her everything, but then she died of cancer. Her sister wanted her to sing for a living, so now she's doing this for her sister! Go Ni-tan!**

**Next up: Akemi Haywood, C.C's OC.**


	5. Audition Time: Akemi Haywood

**I'M BACK! Yeah, it's another chappie of D.G! And guess what?! I came up with a theme song for it! Now all I need is fanart! *coughs* and reviews *coughs* Okay! So, anyway, we've seen the two girls, and now it's time for the boys! But first...WHERE THE BOYS AT?!**

**Seriously though. We have more girls than boys and that's a problem. The boys just aren't for romancing purposes you know. **

** S: I'm so glad you said that about Ni-tan! She's always gracing everyone with her presence.**

**Clear Cyan: Nikko's just like that. Then again, her name does mean the word sun. **

**Audition Song: Cantarella (Music Box Version)**

* * *

After two weeks of taking breaks in the Vocaloid House, the auditions started back up. Three judges, people getting letters or paper that they were picked, and songs started up once again.

"Akemi Haywood! It's your turn!" A 17 year old boy with folly red hair and silver eyes stepped up to the stairs. It seemed as only one judge from the last audition remained; Gakupo. Akemi needed to impress him, if he ever expected to get in the Generation 6 category, of course.

"Okay, Akemi, what are you going to sing?" Kaito asked.

"Cantarella." Kaito looked up happily while Luka bopped him on the head. "Go on." She said sweetly.

_**Staring back at you,**_

_**Staring back at me, **_

_**Locked off in our own closed off world.**_

_**Acting oblivious,**_

_**But yet we both pretend,**_

_**Our intoxication will be sensed..**_

_**As time passes by,**_

_**I feel that my heart, **_

_**Must keep hidden,**_

_**So I may approach you.**_

_**I heave a sigh,**_

_**Because around you,**_

_**I feel far from myself.**_

Gakupo nodded. "Seems good." He whispered to himself, picking up his pen while Luka chatted with Kaito on the pitch.

_**In a ordinary feeling of love, **_

_**My heart pounds; and I, will set my trap for you.**_

_**Even though I'm eagerly after you,**_

_**I won't leave fingerprints behind.**_

Luka was smiling, and writing all of the pros on a piece of paper. "Kaito?" She asked, before the man shushed her. "Ugh.." She sighed.

_**Things are not this clear, **_

_**My words are all sincere,**_

_**And you begin letting your guard down.**_

_**It's something you should know of such a dangerous liquid.**_

_**I expect you to drink every last drop.**_

_**Rusting from time, **_

_**The chains fall apart, **_

_**You run away,**_

_**With no place to go,**_

_**The more seconds..**_

_**..echo by..**_

_**The more you try to fight!**_

_**Let me just that inside of you, **_

_**I see myself; hiding in your memories..**_

**_To be linked with the scent of your fear, _**

**_Makes me quite unsure of my choices.._**

**_In a ordinary feeling of love,_**

**_My heart pounds; and I,_**

**_Will set my trap for you._**

**_Even though I'm eagerly after you, _**

**_I hear, "Make me yours.."_**

And that make Luka sit up and nearly faint. Yep. Kaito's got some competition!

_**Let me just say that inside of you,**_

_**I see myself; hiding in your memories.**_

_**To be linked with the scene of your smile, **_

_**Makes me feel so very in love with you..**_

Then all of the judges started to clap as Gakupo smiled and gave him a standing ovation. "Luka?" "That was beautiful, koi. Just no other words to describe it." She laughed, clapping more. "Kaito." Luka looked at the announcer. "Cut him out. We already know what he's going to say." She said, a stern look on her face.

"Okay then; Gakupo?" Gakupo had a signature smile on his features. "That was wonderful. The voice was just so deep, and rich, and just smooth. It's like I was hearing the ice cream man over here." Kaito pointed to himself while Luka gave him a death glare. "So?"

"Generation 6 is all yours, Akemi." Luka cheered. The 17 year old was shocked. "No way.. " Luka nodded. He came down the stairs and Luka gave him his slip of paper, while hugging him. He then walked out and turned the slip to the back.

**_Nailed it. In a week, okay?- Gakupo_**

And now he was sure that he was golden.

* * *

**And that was Akemi! Seriously though, we only have him and his brother, so send more /male/ OC's! You can still send females, just not all around. This isn't Harem of the Dead. So, Akemi's done!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM THE NEW MISS SERENDIPITY 2014! Serendipity out~!  
**

**Next up: Naoko Haywood, Akemi's brother.**


	6. Audition Time: Naoko Haywood

**Hey peoples! I'm back with another chapter of DG! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating a lot lately; it's just the fact that I've been having a lot of stuff going on and then crap happens and yeah. But, let's stop talking about that and get on with the auditions! Now we have Naoko Haywood!**

**Audition Song: The Perfect Scene by Mercy Mercedes**

* * *

Since it had been a month since auditions were up, the Vocaloid crew still had to get in the swing of things. That meant having more auditions and seeing if people could make the cut. And right now, Rin and Len were busy running on 3 cups of coffee and 2 hours of sleep each waking moment.

This time, the manager didn't have to call out the person since Rin herself had decided that she wanted to get this stuff over with and done. So, surprisingly, she called the boy out, who's name was revealed to be Naoko Haywood, the younger brother of Akemi Haywood, one of the trainees.

"Okay, Naoko, what will you be singing today?" Rin asked, looking at her nails.

"The Perfect Scene by Mercy Mercedes."

"Go at it, man." Len nodded.

**_Well it's on my mind,_**

**_I'm heading back in time,_**

**_And when I think of all the songs we used to play and then I..._**

**_Think of you and it's alright,_**

**_I think of you and it's alright._**

**_Well it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind,_**

**_And it's the flashy eyes that make it worth while,_**

**_And it's every time when we, we get together,_**

**_We just fall in love again..._**

Rin was about to fall asleep, but his voice just managed to keep her awake. It was a mellow high voice, almost in a girly pitch. "He's doing pretty good so far, just those notes.." She said to herself quietly.

**_All in all it's the perfect scene,_**

**_And there's not anywhere that I would rather be,_**

**_And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams,_**

**_And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away._**

**_It's on my mind I got I got it all and I wanted you to come inside,_**

**_It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time,_**

**_It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time._**

Len nodded to Rin. "He seems on the right track so far. Agreed?" Rin chuckled, signaling a yes.

**_All in all it's the perfect scene, _**

**_And there's not anywhere that I would rather be,_**

**_And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams,_**

**_And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away._**

**_We're getting close now don't turn away._**

**_All in all it's the perfect scene,_**

**_And there's not anywhere that I would rather be,_**

**_And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams..._**

**_And oh, we're getting close now, don't turn__ away..._**

Rin and Len nodded to each other and grinned. "Pure star material, Lenny." She smiled. "I agree my dear sister."

**_All__ in all it's the perfect scene, _**

**_And there's not anywhere that I would rather be,_**

**_And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams_**

**_And oh, we're getting close now, don't turn away._**

**_All in all it's the perfect scene,_**  
**_And there's not anywhere that I would rather be,_**  
**_And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams,_**  
**_And oh, we're getting close now, don't turn away._**

**_Don't turn away..._**  
**_Don't turn away._**

With that, Naoko signaled he was finished, and both twins gave him a standing ovation. Naoko smiled.

"Rin, you first." Rin brushed a piece of blonde hair before parting her lips to speak. "One word; Beautiful. I just love your voice and how you handled it, it's just some of the notes I would like for you to work on, ne?" He nodded and she winked.

"Len, your turn." Len turned to Naoko. "Naoko, that was pretty awesome. Now, unlike my sister, I'm really bad at expressing my feelings, so I'll just go and say it."

"Welcome to Generation 6, Naoko." Naoko had tears streaming down his face. "A-are you serious?" Rin ran up to the stage and gave him his slip of paper. "It's true, honey." He nodded and she hugged him. "You're in." He wiped his tears and smiled. "Just...thank you. Thank you so much." Rin nodded and he walked out of the door.

**You really are star material. Meet me next week. XOXO Rin K.**

* * *

**Well, that was C.C's OC, Naoko Haywood, the younger brother of Akemi Haywood! Also, I'd just like to thank everyone who held in this month when I wasn't updating. I'm just glad that you all stuck with me and I'm so blessed to have fans who care. :)**

**Next Up: Yukishiro Caoimhe, ShadowhunterCici02's OC.**


	7. Audition Time: Caoimhe Yukishiro

**Hello everyone! Once again, I am here to grace your presence with another chapter of DG! Also, I have another announcement for people who want to get their OC's in; Get them in quick! The spots on my profile are almost filled, and after that I'm closing the submissions and starting the story. So if you want your OC to show what they've got, get em in!  
**

**Anyway, now we have ShadowhunterCici02's OC, Caoimhe Yukishiro!**

**Audition Song: If I Die Young by The Band Perry**

* * *

After a week, everyone had gotten back into the swing of things and the auditions started up just like they had been for 2 months (Yes, auditions can take this long.). And it all started in the waiting room;

"Caoimhe Yukishiro!" Almost instantly, a girl with brown hair in a high ponytail, pale skin, and turquoise eyes stepped up. A young man, older than her, fixed her clothing and whispered a few words to her, to which the girl just nodded or shook off.

"It's time..." With that, she walked out and waved to the judges. Len was still there, Miku was pretty new, and Gumi had managed to make it to these week's auditions.

"Hello there, Caoimhe. What will you be singing?" Miku asked, pushing one of her stray hairs away. '

"I will be singing If I Die Young by The Band Perry."

"Whenever you're ready, sweetie." Len replied and Caoimhe nodded.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin,**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses,**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn,**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song,**_

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother,**_

_**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,**_

_**And life ain't always what you think it 'ought to be, no**_

_**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby,**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well,**_

_**I've had just enough time...**_

_**If I die young, bury me in satin,**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses,**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn,**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song,**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well,**_

_**I've had just enough time.**_

Gumi and Len grinned at the girl's voice. "It almost sounds like mine..." Gumi giggled to herself. That was a plus.

_**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom,**_

_**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,**_

_**I've never known the lovin' of a man,**_

_**But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,**_

_**There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,**_

_**Who would have thought forever could be severed by...**_

_**...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?**_

_**I've had just enough time..**_

_**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls,**_

_**What I never did is done.**_

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar,**_

_**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner,**_

_**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin',**_

_**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin',**_

"She needs to work on her low notes a bit, though.." Len noted, and Miku wrote that down.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin,**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses,**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn,**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song,**_

_**The ballad of a dove...**_

_**Go with peace and love..**_

_**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket..**_

_**Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh..**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well..**_

_**I've had just enough time,**_

_**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.**_

"I'm done." She breathed out, giggling for a tiny bit. Len clapped, Miku nodded and smiled, and Gumi cheered.

"Okay, so...Gumi?" Gumi fanned her eyes and wiped away some tears, whispering, 'It's almost like speaking to Nikko again.'. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever heard. I love the way you held your notes and the feeling in your voice. It was beautiful."

"Miku?" Miku grinned and laughed out for a bit, before regaining her composure. "It was sentimental..it was beautiful...but, you should work on your pitch when going low. Other than that, it was pitch perfect!" Caoimhe laughed and nodded.

"Last but not least, Len?" Len didn't say anything, and with this, Caoimhe frowned. Not because she was mad, but she was scared. However, he walked up the stairs, and engulfed her into a hug. Caoimhe gasped and was shocked, though she cursed a tiny bit too much. Len smiled and gave her a slip of paper, and she was in tears when she went out the building with her brother.

**No words, just pure action. See you next week- Len K.**

* * *

**And that is the end of Caoimhe's chapter! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, which is something I also need to address to some people. **

**Please. Please for the love of God, don't push me to update. Tons of things have been going on as of late and I'm getting these weird stomach cramps again (and it's not the junk food.). Also, don't ask me when will I be showing your character. In all actuality, the chapters are meant to be surprises to people, but now..that's been burned down so...yeah. **

**But other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and send more OC's since the spots are limited! **

**Next Up: Serica Navasaki, Poppy the Rabbit's OC. **


End file.
